the genesis of the world over soul
by controller of drakflame blade
Summary: A war happens in which will change the world
1. Chapter 1

_In The Beginning_

_ This is a story of unknown possibilities. This story dates back to the beginning of time. It all started on the plant called zelbeyo. There a race of people called the zellers. They where a loving race of people that care for each other. Through their love they gain power to fly and move object or teleport and others have the ability to control the elements. _

_ Every five billion years there are two young twins born, these twins have the power to control light and dark. Together they control the balance of the universe. It came on the day the wife of raven had give birth when she gave birth to the first child their was a light brighter than anything it was so much light that the whole world had become the brightest plant in the world. Once the child was fully out then came another one but once he came out the plant turn back to normal. The mother was so tired that she couldn't stand up or move for five weeks._

_ The father gave his children there names the girl name was Aurora she had eyes has beautiful as the ocean they both had black hair she was the oldest one. Her brother name was Kevin who eyes where dark and cold seem like he was lonely. As the twin grew up the girl had many friends. Kevin was lonely and got in to many fights with people that thought he was weak and though that he should have never been born. One day Kevin sister Aurora had called him to come over. There she said that I would like you to meet my six best friends. Her first best friend name was Isabella she was smart and had brown eyes she was in a red shirt with blue pants. _

_ The second one name was Emily she was happy all the time she had a sister name Victoria who was also Aurora best friend they where both wearing dress one was blue the other baby blue. The fourth best friends name Rebecca she had said hi but when she said it Kevin look at her she felt something weird that she never felt before Kevin walks up to her and said hi. When she look in his eye it was not cold it was warm homey like. The rest of them were afraid to walk up to him. Then came the day the world turn black everyone ran to the house of balance. There stood Aurora she said where is my brother know one knew she started to turn into a phoenix she was so bright that the world transform into a garden everyone went outside but then form another phoenix it was dark the white Phoenix touch the black one a voice appear._

_ It said I'm sorry sis my power increase I tried to hold it in but it was too strong I was trying to protect Rebecca from a dragon it was white and it shot out ice I form a shield it was strong but then she distracted me I felt her hand holding on me my power became strong It felt like I wasn't alone my power change form being alone to protecting the one person who I felt like I belong with. The dragon ran but I seen some one on it I can't tell who it was but the person had a cloak on it was red with a Symbol it was a line that was made in a broken form. Sis tells her family that she is inside of a shield sis I have to go she is calling me. The phoenix disappear the garden disappear they ask Aurora If she knew anything from the Phoenix she said that it was my brother he was protecting one of my friends from a dragon. Everyone look and their face look scared like a person was about to attack them. _

_ "She asks what is it? "They said it is white fang a dragon of war see dragon are the protector they guided the yin and yang and we have to protect you two. Its an evil dragon that destroy its own brother and sister that why twin are born every five billion years. How did your brother defend against it?" She said "he use a shield. "They said the dragon must not be at its full power because it should have been able to break through it. They said was anyone with him? "I said yes my friend Rebecca she was being attack and he seen her he ran to her and broke out with a shield she was holding on to him and the shield began to gain power it change into strong shield when the earth went black that was my brother trying to protect Rebecca he had to make a shield an other one because the power after the dragon attack started to surge out of him." Then Kevin came in holding Rebecca hand she was leaning on his shoulder. Rebecca said "that she seen it and a person wearing black hair and a cloak spilt into two with the dragon one attack me the other ran away I was luck Kevin came and he protected me."_

_Comment i need some information on what i should change_

_i'll be coming out with another_


	2. Chapter 2

WAR IS COMING

_ She gave him a kiss and said thanks. His hand transforms into a sword it was a wind and flame sword mix in one everyone stood back but Rebecca wasn't afraid when she touch his hand the sword disappear. Her parent was surprise they always though Kevin was never going to love a person or care for them. She said that she did it to thank him. That night she thought of him she love him and was surprise he kiss her back. She look at outside and seen him in his Phoenix form he fled away but he left a ring out side and it said I love u meet me tomorrow I want to show u something. Back with Aurora she was thinking why would the dragon rider attack her he should have ran or went faster to not be spotted. This bother her she was worry about Kevin how did he survive he should have die according to the elder could his friendship with Rebecca be that strong. _

_ Aurora transforms into her Phoenix form and split into two one fell asleep the other stayed up think about why did fang and the rider attack Rebecca. Then came morning Rebecca woke up and dress in a black dress with her hair down with a golden ring on her finger. She went outside. Still pondering about yesterday she was distracted all day. Walking into the school building she bumped into someone but they didn't seem to notice. Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind she relaxed just a little bit. Opening her eyes she smiled thinking about the kiss Kevin have her. Walking up to Aurora. Everyone was smiling and taking, kind of half listening everyone looked at her. Coming back for she asked what everyone was looking at her for. Everyone started to laugh except for Rebecca. Feeling embarrassed she move farther from her friends. Not realizing it she saw Kevin coming towards her. _

_ She was still think as Kevin said could we go somewhere and talks about yesterday. She said sure they went outside the school. There Kevin said do you love me or don't you? I have been thinking of you none stop ever since I met you. I love you Rebecca I just wanted you to know that. As he turn away Rebecca grab him an said I. I. I. I do love u but I I'm not sure if we could be together. Then everyone came out the school and seen them Aurora said I figure that you had feelings for her brother but u know that you aren't allowed to be with her in any way until our job to protect everyone is done._

_ Rebecca said that it's not fair Kevin never made friends had nothing until we first told each other our feels I don't think you should take that away from us. I love him and I owe my life to him. Please let us be together. Aurora said no now step away of else my duty is to the people of the world and you're in the way! As one of my friends I hope you would understand. (Aurora raises her hand and said" blade of protection blade of light come out and slay those with all your might.") A sword appeared it was (white with the color blue the handle it.) Kevin said "no sister don't touch her or else I will have to fight you with all my power." Aurora said little brother you are too naïve she push him aside. As she was going to run the blade threw Rebecca, Kevin call out his blade say ("blade of darkness I summon you to kill all those who oppose me, this blade to send them into eternal misery, fire and Ice and earth, air, bend to blade of Darkness.") The blade was (black with a grey handle.) he jump in front of Rebecca and said sister this is my last warning if you touch Rebecca who ever think of killing her I will kill you and make sure that the balance of dark and light will be unbalance forever._

_ Then Rebecca drop to the ground and said please don't fight not right here I know that we can work something out we have too. I agree that me and Kevin cant be together but maybe we can at lease get some alone time when its just me and him not the whole entire village my parent think that I should show my feeling more and we shouldn't be worry about this we should be worry about protecting the village me and Kevin can handle being by our self we have been before. Just please, please, please don't fight Kevin drop his sword and said if that your wish I will not fight her but as soon as this is over I'm going to leave this village with Rebecca and ill make sure that in the year that I return I'm going to change everything in this village. As Kevin grab Rebecca hand he felt something separate he felt as if there was something that have been slumbering deep in side of her and its about to awaken._

_ Then everyone in the village started to meditation the village transforms into a shield the shield was so long that it went all the way to the mount fackstentinster. Don't ask me why they came up with a name like that. Then a few miles away was the dragon fang it was beginning to transform it wings began to shrink its whole body became a human or at least that what it appear to be the dragon white fang said this I'm am in my second to finally form only if my foolish brother and sister could see how strong I have become. The man in the cloak said why did you attack that girl she had nothing to deal with our plan. The dragon said I will tell you after you give me another name if you haven't see I'm a girl now I cant be call that anymore the guy in the clock said out about Amy the dragon said I don't care ill accept it. Well as Amy got done with converting the power she had a cloak that was golden with the mark of dragon on it was form._

_ Amy said its time to have the book of death and life is reborn. The guy in the cloak said, "Are you sure you know one of your brother and sister will come back to life right." She said, "I know that why I'm giving you drakflame driver blade. I'm sure you will be able to handle it right." The guy said "yes I should but Amy the cost is to great if that one dragon reach one of the chosen ones they will be able to reach there second to final form or if the dragon find the divider." Amy said, "as long as you're with me Alex I'll be ok. You are the second hand two god next two the divider you also have the golden ring that gives you the power of time." _

_ Alex said I must wait in my shadow. When Alex went into his shadow he seen the future he believe to much in Amy he seen the two choose ones fighting Amy she call out to you and said use your blade you try to but someone was holding you back you turn to look when you seen nothing it was nothing you fell back and seen you blade rise it transform into a (blue dark handle with golden lines with a red stone in the middle.) Then he was knock out when he awoke he was in Amy hands she said I can't have you die on me at least not now. She hand Alex the drakflame and said that this blade is suppose to go to the divider but since you are the second hand to god you should be able to unlock the dark side. The sword was dark red and black. She also said once the blade reach its final form it will give the chosen ones the yen and yang sword once they have those they will be able to kill me I aspect you to guard this sword with your life (than she disappeared.)_

_proved ideas please_

_and comment_


End file.
